Kingdom of Glass
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: The halls of Hyrule Castle are littered with spies, and the princess can trust no one. Believing her life is in danger, she turns to Link for aid. What can she do knowing darkness is coming in the form of fire? Post Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Princess Zelda walked through the city streets amongst the dust and the rubble, in the ruins of the city as ash fell like snow from the sky. Her boots scraped across the stone as she walked, heels no longer clicking as she stepped through pools of blood, taking the red with her in streaks.

Fire still alit the remains of Castle Town, fueling the clouds black as crows and the ashes descending onto her, her garments and hair covered in the dark soot, her body sticky with the sweat and grime.

She did not know how long she walked, only that she was searching for someone she faintly knew, that someone that could save her. Amongst the mangled, blackened corpses she walked, their bodies crushed, limbs sprawled out, desperate, flesh torn and ripped to reveal fragile bones, teeth, and organs. The air was heavy with the stench of burnt and rotting bodies, the burgundy blood and its own putrid smell became most apparent to Zelda even as the fire consumed, along with the sound of her boots crushing bones and ash beneath her feet.

She stared at each body, each fallen citizen in her search, baffled by what had happened, what had caused such destruction, and fear festered within her. But what horrified her most was not the fire orange as twilight, nor the blood and death surrounding her. It was the silence. There were no screams of lone survivors to be heard, not even the crackling of feasting fire. The only sound she could hear was her shoes on stone.

Zelda suddenly found herself in front of the castle courtyard, its once lovely gardens naught but black rooted sticks and torched trees. The castle itself still stood, barely, towers fallen and debris all about her, large pieces of stone and unlucky bodies crushed beneath them. One body with its abdomen beneath a pile of fallen pillars and rock, had arms spread out in a futile attempt to crawl free, her eyes open, vast and empty. Zelda recognized her, Ashei, her lifeless eyes staring up at her, and Zelda felt the blood drain from her face as her stomach dropped.

 _Welcome home._

She sucked in a breath, turned away and did not look back as she walked inside the castle, her footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls, hollowing her to the core. Within the fallen walls Hyrule Castle smelled of smoke and death, bodies of her knights and servants, unrecognizable faces that did no stir. But she could not lose hope, not now, not until she found him. She had to keep looking for her sake of mind; he will bring comfort, she was sure of it, he would wake her if nothing else could.

Up the crumbling staircase she walked until she reached the balcony outside that led to the upper level that was the throne room. From above fragmented chunks from the castle itself were falling, and Zelda watched as the pieces fell and crashed to the ground below, soundless. The decrepit castle won't hold, it'll turn to rubble with her in it. Now she no longer cared. From where she stood she could see all of Castle Town and the fields beyond. All was aflame, and black smoke billowed up to the dark sky. Her people she loved so dearly were dead. Hyrule has fallen.

Numbness rooted inside her, and her mind slowed until she thought of nothing other than finding him. She could say his name, that familiar one, the hero. None could hold his name against her now. Link. She had to find Link.

Zelda entered the grand hall of the throne room, its once elegant marble pillars and walls now fractured and split, a few in pieces, streaked with blood and the black aftermath of the flames. The lovely tapestries of the Royal Family burned, and the statue of the three Goddesses holding the Triforce was dismembered. The Triforce itself was splintered as if a slight tap would render it to dust. The Goddesses lay broken across the marble floor, their heads decapitated from their broken bodies. Blood soaked the bottom of each of the Goddesses that had forsaken them.

Her footsteps echoed through the hall even with the red that coated her boots. She recognized the lords and ladies of the kingdom, their bodies splayed out, all elegance and dignity stripped by the onslaught of death, rotting, all of them. Old Auru was among them, his body sitting upright against a pillar, his eyes closed, and a gaping hole in his belly, his organs spilling from him. His hands were in his lap, and Zelda envisioned his last moments as he frantically struggled to pull himself together, his intestines slipping from his grasp as he expired.

She turned away from him as she did the many others she had encountered, the numbness spreading, sweeping through her to the tips of her fingers. Zelda continued to the throne beneath the statue, walking up each step with care. She did not hesitate as she took her seat upon the throne, her eyes ghosting across the expanse of the hall, the dead beneath her.

She did not know how long she sat staring, did not even think of the time that had passed if it had at all. As she glanced a dark shape appeared in the corner of her eyes. She blinked. Link's body lay slumped at her feet, his green clothes torn and blackened, blood in his hair, blue eyes vacant. Zelda swallowed the scream that scratched at her throat, and she sucked in a breath as tears welled in her eyes. Her only hope was dead, and so was she.

The Princess knelt beside him but did not touch him. She simply stared in horror at the truth, Hyrule has truly fallen. Her people are dead. Her hero is dead. And there was nothing she could do.

Black smoke and ash gathered at the base of the stairs, growing fast and large, its body forming into a menacing creature that Zelda could not recognize, yet terror seized her still. She could not move, no matter how loudly her instincts shrieked to run. She felt her muscles freeze, and she could not scream, somehow knowing the creature was the cause of Hyrule's demise. It grew and Zelda watched, her heart pounding, unable to breathe as its shadow casted over her, its narrow maw great with sharp, bloody teeth. She shut her eyes as its mouth encased her in darkness.

Zelda awoke then, her body sticky with cold sweat, gasping, choking on air as if the dream had stole it from her. Her throat felt tight even as she struggled to breathe, lungs burning for the little air she was able to receive. Desperately she tried to reach for her throat, for anything, but her limps refused to move. No, she thought as panic turned her blood to ice. Every piece of her, head, chest, body, her entirety felt heavy, so much so there was an ache to it. She looked about with her eyes, unable to scream, to call for help, she could not even will the magic in her veins, and things from her nightmares were in her bedchamber again.

She saw in the dark a black, large, hazy outstretched claw, sharp and creeping ever closer to her. Fear overcame her as the blood was stolen from her face, and her heart pounded even faster. Finally she suddenly was able to regain control of her breathing, the pressure that hindered her muscles had lifted, and she thrashed and screamed, closing her eyes as tears streaked her face. A few moments passed before she opened them again. The claw was gone, movement returned, and a tingling sensation just under her skin rippled through her as relief spread and warmed her body.

Another horrid nightmare, Zelda thought upon pondering what it meant, if it truly meant anything. She knew this one did just as the last time. She breathed deeply as she tried to purge the thoughts of her dream, of her horrific episode, but she knew it would be foolish to forget them entirely.

The sun had not yet risen, and her room was much too dark. Princess Zelda sighed as her heart slowly relaxed in her chest and rolled over to lie on her side. Her eyes were heavy, her body and mind exhausted, preparing for another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

Giggles echoed in the dark, the warm, child-like laughter Link could not forget. Link ran for it, chased it, fumbling as his feet betrayed him, stumbling in the darkness so black he could not even make out his hand in front of his face. He chased and chased, unable to grasp the owner of the laughter as the voice seemed to travel just out of his reach then seemingly worlds away. His agitation grew as his footsteps turned clumsier, and the giggling now became taunts as the black loomed and thickened as if to engulf him completely. But he could not stop, he needed it, that voice, that laughter in all its mockery, that voice he held so dear. His chest heaved and heart pounded as he ran, his legs aching and body now suddenly too sore to hold his weight.

But the giggling was all he heard, all around him as if she was everywhere. His body now refused to move for him even as his mind told him to continue. Instead he slumped, and he found himself on his knees in the dark. The noise of the giggles and laughter grew until he could no longer stand it; he clenched his eyes shut, teeth barred as he clasped his hands to his ears.

"Midna, please!"

The noise then stopped entirely. He panted, hesitantly removing his hands from his ears, his eyes scanning the dark, but he could not make out a shadow, not the one he sought.

"I'm already gone." Her voice was a whisper in his ear, and he felt not the warmth of her breath, not a sign that showed that she had existed at all. Link shouted her name, angry, bitter, and then again in desperation as he frantically attempted to deny the truth, to scream for her again as if saying her name would summon her back for good.

Yet he knew his calls were useless. She would not return, she never has.

And as he sat on cold ground, his knees recognizing the hard stone, he struggled to bury once again those emotions clawing inside his chest. He breathed heavily in an attempt to calm himself, but her name rang in his mind, the giggling fresh in his ears, and the emotions tore harder. He was sure they would rip a hole through him if he let them. And he wanted to let them, to give in and let those feelings consume him. Tears brimmed, pricking his eyes.

From out of the corner of his eye he saw a soft light appear. That light was the glow of a newly bloomed flower, an iris growing out between the cracks of concrete, its petals deep purple that faded to the lightest shade of yellow at its center. The light seemed to emit from the flower itself, and Link felt a comfort in its gentle glow. He crawled to it and stared; he made no attempt to neither understand or rationalize the iris's existence, nor question himself as to why he found relief from it. Instead he smiled at it, thoughts of Midna far away, and sitting by his tiny companion the dark could no longer consume him.

Link awoke numb as he usually did when he woke from his dreams of her. But unlike the others, this time he felt an odd sense of calm, and the headaches that usually followed were not present. He rose from his bed, his heart heavy and limbs stiff as his mind drifted back to the dream, to Midna, the dark, the iris that had stirred him to wake. Why an iris? And why did his dream self feel so drawn to it? Flowers hold no power, but still it hindered his sleep.

Apathy sunk into his bones as he dressed, and the weight of his sore, sluggish body fought him with every movement he made. His eyes were vacant, his mind empty as he quickly forgot his dream, thinking of nothing. He glanced at his bed, and he wanted to crawl back into it, to sink into the softness and disappear. But Fado needed him at the ranch. The village loved him, needed him, and he could not let them see his troubles.

Down on the first floor Link's heavy lids struggled to remain open as he scratched his arms, neck, and the back of his head in a feeble attempt to stimulate himself to fully wake and move. But instead he found himself looking at the rucksack he had packed full of clothes, water containers, and other provisions. His book of sketches sat on top of it, and his sword and shield rested against the wall beside the bag. For a few moments he stared at the bag, a little longer this time until he turned away and left his house.

Link trod down the path through the little village and watched as Colin carried his baby sister from his house—Uli was keeping a careful eye on her son from her small porch—to the stream. On the other side of it Talon was swinging his wooden sword at a dummy as Beth watched. He glanced at the faces that smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back to mask his disinterest. The morning was cool, and the sun had already begun to break the gentle mist that had settled. A lazy morning, Link thought dully.

He crossed the bridge, his eyes following the path up the hill to the ranch until the sound of a door closing caught his attention. Rusl and Ilia had stepped out of Mayor Bo's house, concern evident in Ilia's expression while Rusl's was unreadable.

"How is he?" Link asked.

Rusl crossed his arms, "He isn't much better."

"But he isn't any worse either." Ilia's features shifted to stubborn determination; Link admired her for it, but the worry had not escaped her tone.

"Should we send for a doctor?" Link asked.

"Yesterday I sent a raven to one of the larger villages just outside of Faron Woods. I'm sure the doctor there has received the message by now," the blacksmith said. "All we can do now is wait."

"Father doesn't have time to wait," Ilia mumbled. "He needs someone now."

"There is nothing to be done about it now. Have patience child and some faith in your father." Rusl said, his tone stern with impatience that quickly stilled Ilia. She looked down, avoiding the stare he gave her. Sixteen, yes she was still a child. Though he wasn't much older, only a year, Link felt he'd aged too much since his journey.

"Link," his eyes left Ilia to look up at Rusl, "Bo has asked of you."

Link nodded and walked up to the mayor's house and with neither a knock nor parting glance to his friends, he entered the house. Upstairs he found the mayor abed in his chamber. A damp cloth covered his forehead, and Link watched as the round of the old man's belly rose and fell beneath the blankets.

"You wanted to see me," he said.

Bo turned his head, face pale and clammy with sweat, "Ah, my boy come take a seat."

Link did so, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"How have you been feeling?" Link asked politely.

He took a few breaths before answering, "I'm sure you heard from my daughter and Rusl."

"I have."

"They ain't wrong." Bo said simply before turning his head to cough.

Link waited patiently, the mayor's coughs turning to a fit of hacking before he could calm down. Link attempted to hand him the cup of water on the nightstand beside them, and his eyes caught sight of an envelope with the Royal Family's sigil on it. His eyes lingered on it for a moment before he glanced back at the mayor. He denied the water Link forgot he was offering, sensing the worst of the coughs were over and his breathing regulated.

"I don't have time for courtesies, son. I do appreciate 'em though." He said, his smile feeble. "I have things to say that need to be said in case things don't turn out well."

Link wanted to protest the idea but stayed silent instead, waiting for him to continue.

"Link, before you went away, before all that madness," Bo began, his words slow and heavy, "You had feelin's for my daughter."

Link said nothing, and Bo took it as a sign to continue.

"She had 'em just the same. Still has 'em, she isn't good at hidin' her feelin's." The man smiled and chuckled weakly, "She may get nasty sometimes, but she has a heart of gold."

At this Link smiled too, for all her feistiness Ilia was always a kind and loving girl. But his heart didn't thump rapidly at the thought of her, not now, not anymore.

The mayor's smile then melted into a line, his features serious to match his tone, "I don't know if you still hold those same feelin's for my girl. You changed since the bad times. Don't think I don't see it."

"Bo…" Link's voice was lost to him, and he could not bring himself to continue.

"I know you care for Ilia. I know you mean well, son. If you do still have those feelin's for her, then marry her. But if not, I don't need you making too much trouble for her either. Just be gentle with her."

Link blinked, unable to keep the confusion from his face, "Mayor?"

"Marry Ilia out of the love you bare for her and take up my title or not. But after I'm gone this village still needs a mayor. You have time to decide, but don't linger on it too long lad."Link sat silently for a moment, his mind working to process what exactly it was Mayor Bo was asking of him. He stared at his hands in his lap as if they held the answer for him, and when they did not yield what he sought he stared at the wood floor instead, folding his arms across his chest.

"You won't die from this—whatever it is that's made you sick," Link said, "It'll pass. You are our mayor."

"I am the mayor for now, yes. But I very well may die from this." Bo said, his voice firm, "And I need to know I count on you if the time comes."

Link hesitated before speaking, before giving his answer, allowing himself to consider what his life would be like as mayor of Ordon. He thought of his rucksack waiting for him at home. He quickly pushed the thought away, promising he would give Mayor Bo the courtesy of thinking it over.

"Is that all you require of me?" Link asked.

The mayor turned to stare up at the ceiling. Link could easily see something else was weighing on the man's mind, his expression softening into something almost sad. Bo then looked back at him and said, "At dawn I received a letter from the Princess. She will be arrivin' here in two days."

He found himself unfolding his arms, "The Princess is coming here? Why?" Link hid the surprise in his tone but could not keep his eyes from brightening.

"She has plans to speak with me on matters she briefly revealed in her letter. She asked me not to disclose anything, that she will do it herself," Bo replied plainly, his voice becoming hoarser, "The letter you were spyin' is addressed to you. It came with mine this mornin'."

Link took it from the nightstand, the front of the envelop bared his name in the elegance of the princess's handwriting. On the back the envelop Royal Family's seal was left unbroken. Link so intrigued by the unexpected envelop took steps to leave before the sick man called back his attention. He looked much frailer now, Link noticed, as if speaking had taken its toll on the old man.

"Before you go Link, don't forget our little talk," Bo said.

He nodded and gave him a parting smile before leaving, closing the bedroom door behind him as Mayor Bo began to cough again. Link left the house and found that Ilia and Rusl had not left their position, Ilia too distraught and Rusl struggling to console her. When Ilia looked up to see Link, her eyes lightened.

"What did he say?"

Link hesitated, guilt seeping into his heart like a poison at the sight of her. He would consider the arrangement he made with her father, he reminded himself.

Turning to Rusl, he said, "The Princess is on her way here. She will be arriving in two days."

"Hmm," the older man replied, "it's a surprise the Princess decides to pay us a visit. What could she want from us?"

Link shrugged, "To thank you for your services to Hyrule possibly."

"Or yours Link, don't think so little of yourself." Ilia sent a smile meant to reassure him, but Link found it difficult to smile back at her.

"And maybe she will bring with her a doctor for Father!" She said, her grin widened with hope.

Rusl nodded in agreement. "I'll inform the rest of the village of the Princess's arrival. We will begin preparations immediately," he said and took his leave.

Link watched him go, the mayor's words at the forefront of his mind, and he clutched the Princess's letter tighter.

"What do you have there, Link?" Ilia asked, eyes flashing with sly interest.

He glanced at the letter before looking back at Ilia almost defiantly. "It's a letter."

"An unopened one." Ilia said with a small amount of playfulness. "You will tell me what it is when you decide to open it, won't you?"

Link frowned, irritated by her sudden prying. He hadn't heard from Princess Zelda since his return to Ordon. This was his letter from her, and it may contain contents that Ilia would not understand. This was something she did not need to know, and he didn't want her to.

"Fine then." Ilia crossed her arms, feeling slighted. "What else did my father tell you?"

He paused a moment before answering. "Nothing that needs to be discussed now. Your father needs you, and Fado needs my help at the ranch."

Her eyes did not meet his. She nodded and quickly brushed passed him and headed into her house. Link glanced at the ground apprehensive of what needed to be done. Tomorrow, he would tell her tomorrow. He then turned his attention to the hill that led up to the ranch, the hill that somehow looked much larger than it ever had. Gripping his letter, he could not help but dread the tedious climb.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2

Link regretted his decision to withhold opening the letter. He felt it within his pocket, a nagging sensation that reminded him he still did not know what the letter entailed, and he found himself more curious with every passing moment. He raked and mucked out the stalls as the goats grazed peacefully outside the barn, struggling to keep his mind from wandering back to the letter and settled with considering his arrangement with Bo. But with thoughts of that arrangement came thoughts of Ilia, thoughts that made his mouth dry and his brow furrow. Tomorrow, he reminded himself.

The day was warm and the summer heat left him sticky with sweat that usually would not have bothered him. Today was different, everything bothered him from the buzzing flies to the mindless bleating of the goats, even Fado's insipid talk of his love for the stinking creatures.

Link found himself glancing at Epona most of the day, contemplating of taking her right then and there, disappearing so that he might be alone. His thoughts needed room to breathe and never did he feel more at ease than when he was riding Epona.

"Hey, bud," Link glanced down at Fado, the older man hunched over beneath the goat's belly as he milked her. "Somethin' botherin' you?"

He hesitated, unsure if he should confess it at all. Yet, the whole village would know soon enough. "Mayor Bo has asked me to take his place."

Fado paused a moment, his eyes wide with surprise, and then he slowly continued, his voice somber, "Bo that sick ain't he?"

"If a doctor doesn't come soon he might die."

Link fed the goat a handful of hay before stroking her snout and patting her neck.

"If you do become mayor, you'll be marryin' Ilia." Fado said as he stood, taking the bucket full of milk in his hand. "Ya'll have always been fond of her."

Link followed behind him to the barn. "Was it so obvious?"

"The way ya'll looked and smiled at each other, most of us knew you two would marry one day," Fado chuckled and smiled at him. Link's smile in turn was half hearted.

Fado patted his arm, "Come now, bud, don't look so grim. Bo will pass this. Before ya'll know it he'll be strong enough to best them Gorons all over again."

Link said nothing, having no desire to impose his cynical thought onto his friend, and instead turned his thoughts back to Epona, to the letter, anything but Mayor Bo and Ilia.

When the sky faded into streaks of red, orange, yellow, and pink, the sombering colors of twilight, Link felt relief that the day was through even as his heart turned heavy with bitter memories of her. Not even the letter could save him from her memory.

He and Fado exchanged pleasantries as Link readied Epona for the short ride back to his house as Link caught sight of Ilia making her way up the hill. He scarcely heard Fado's parting farewell as his eyes remained fixed on the girl, her flaxen hair nearly the color of pumpkins in the dying light.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked as Epona snorted beside him.

The closer she came, he could see the slight pout of her lips, the sharp angle of her brows, the anger in her eyes. She was cross. Link gripped Epona's reins as he stood beside her, and Ilia had come to stand less than an arm's length in front of him.

"It's cruel of you to make me wait," she snapped. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends, Link!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything like that."

"Don't play the fool, Link." Ilia eyes were fierce, "Tell me what my father has said to you."

Damn her and her stubbornness. She would not even allow him tomorrow to explain.

"Ilia, it is not something you want to hear," he insisted.

"I have a right to know if it is about my father."

"It's more than just your father."

"I am aware," Ilia said simply, "Father was kind enough to tell me just as much."

Link felt his insides drop, and his voice was lost to him.

"Your distress means Father told you something important," Ilia said in a tone of triumph, "which is all he bothered to tell me. What did he tell you that was so important you had to hide it from me?"

He cursed himself for his own folly. But now he could no longer deny Ilia, not when she knew there was something to be said. He would not turn to cowardice, nor did he see it right to repress the truth, to keep her in the dark that would hurt her more. He glance down at his feet before looking back at her, shifting his stance as he did. "Your father fears the worst."

"We all do."

"That is why he is asking me to become the new mayor."

Her anger had seemed to melt entirely then. From the smile that lightened her face Link knew that Ilia understood his meaning, and he pitied her.

"Your father is giving me a choice." Link said.

"Whether or not you want to become mayor?" Ilia asked.

He sighed, "No. In that I don't believe I have no choice."

Her green eyes narrowed, "You always have a choice."

"Not in this, not unless the Goddesses intervene."

"Then what is he offered you then?"

Shame filled him but he dared not look away from her. He was no coward; he would look at her as he broke her heart for how could he disrespect her further and still stand. His tone was grave, somber, "I am to become mayor if your father passes. The choice is whether I am to become mayor through marriage or if he shall name me mayor himself."

Ilia hesitated before speaking, her voice softening to a whisper, "But why would he offer the latter? Not unless…"

Link stared at her, ashamed of himself, for bringing this upon her as her heart shattered in front of him.

Her eyes shimmered wet, jaw clenched, lips parted, and teeth bared. The wolf had come to her door.

"Say it." She demanded, her throat working as she swallowed.

"Ilia—"

"Say it so that I can hear."

Link closed his eyes, searching for the right words to ease her pain though knowing there was nothing. He opened his eyes again, meeting hers, "Ilia, you are my childhood friend. I felt something for you before the twilight came. Believe me, I did. But I'm not the same boy you grew up with. I'm not the man you fell in love with."

"Spare me, Link. Just say it!" Tears streaked her face.

His eyes were steel where hers were water.

"I don't love you."

She slapped him across the cheek, the force of it hard enough to render him speechless. Link had taken beats and bruises, wounds now scars, but a slap from Ilia hurt him more than any of that. Shame stung his cheek, pricking the skin pink.

Her hands curled into fits at her sides, her jaw clenched tight as she stared down at the ground, "You should have told me."

Link swallowed as he stared down at her, his heart pounding, blood rushing, guilt, remorse, and pity slithering through his veins.

"From the beginning you should have told me."

"Ilia, I—"

"But instead you waited, like a coward you waited until my father baited you and trapped you so that you were forced to tell me. But even then you could not tell me right away. I had to make you tell me."

"Ilia, please, I wanted to spare you from this. Your father asked me to be kind to you," Link entreated.

Her eyes flashed, "My father had to tell you to treat me nicely?"

"No." Link shook his head, struggling for words, "No. He did not have to. I knew there was no easy way to tell you how I truly felt." His cerulean eyes dimmed with melancholy, "I wanted to bide my time until I could figure it out for myself so that I could spare you so much grief. None of this is as I intended."

She did not look at him, instead crossed her arms to grip her upper arms, a shield for her weary heart. Link took at step toward her, and she avoided his gaze. She shifted uncomfortably, and he knew she did not want his touch or comfort.

He sighed, "Ilia, I'm deeply sorry for hurting you like this. But I feel nothing more for you than friendship. Please don't let this destroy it. You know better than anyone its value to me."

She looked up at him then, her expression hard, unreadable though her eyes shimmered like the blowing of forest leaves. "I've been told anything anyone says before the word 'but' doesn't really matter."

Ilia turned from him and walked away. Link sighed, his body tingling beneath his skin from the aftermath. He waited until Ilia's form disappeared as she walked down the hill until he mounted Epona. Atop of her he waited, the guilt festering and eating away at him. He walked Epona around the ranch, waiting for the sun to go down and the dark to blanket him before he decided to head home.

Once inside he lit candles and glanced toward the kitchen with disinterest. His body was heavy again, muscles limp and aching, his feet unwilling to move. Ilia's words scratched at his skull and loomed about him, and his jaw clenched; he could feel his heart breaking at the possibility that he had lost her friendship.

He shouldn't have told her. He should have kept it secret, married her and surely he would have come to love her again. It could have been possible, and he could have avoided all of this.

Link sighed and shook his head, glance at the bag he had left against the wall. He could leave for the night into the next day and then return, a break, a change of pace. But then he remembered the Princess's letter and opened it with haste.

 _Sir Link of the Province Ordona,_ it began, and Link frowned, confused by such formality, his eyes narrowing at the word "sir".

 _I am coming as the envoy and Princess of the Royal Family to meet the knight of Ordon, who shall be the representative of the newly annexed province. More than a year has gone by since the province's annexing, and I apologize for not coming sooner. As you are aware, problems arose for the realm that needed to be promptly taken care of. Be that as it may, on behalf of my father, the late King of Hyrule, I shall be arriving in a matter of days._

Link read her signature, his eyes glancing over the elegance of her writing over again to make sense of her letter. But there was nothing more than that. He frowned at it, annoyed with himself for having waited all day before reading an epistle that hardly seemed for him. He stared at it, no longer reading, as the candles ate away time, and he cursed the day and her letter.


End file.
